High School Life Is Crazy, And So Is Mine
by MikanXNatsumefan101
Summary: On the first day of high school, Mikan finds out THE Natsume Hyuuga, mega-playboy, is in her class. She doesn't find anything great about him, but gets a huge shock when she discovers a major secret he has; a secret she's part of as well. MxN.
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

Mikan sighed as she walked down the hallway, waiting for her twin, Hotaru, and cousin, Sumire to show up. It was the first day of the new school term, and Mikan was getting nervous, hoping and crossing her fingers that the three of them would be in the same class together, as she quickened her pace towards the notice board that would announce the classes the students would be in.

She glanced at the first class:

Class A:

Hotaru Imai

Mikan Sakura

Sumire Shouda

Natsume Hyuuga

Ruka Nogi

Kokoro Yome

…

…

She didn't bother to read on, as she was so glad and relieved that the three of them were all in the same class. _Yes!_ She thought excitedly. _This year is going to be so exciting!_

Mikan Sakura had no idea how right she was. Too bad she didn't notice the last name on the class list before she walked away. That was the one name that would cause dampening of spirits that term.

_Koizumi Luna._


	2. Meet Sakura Mikan and Co

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

MikanXNatsumefan101: Alright, everyone. I'm going to delete all my stories and start a new one. I have hit the bottom of the creative barrel, and I'm now stuck with a major writer's block, and am about to commit suicide. Ah well! Feel free to complain, murder, argue, or even flame me. Honestly, I feel that it is my own opinion, so seriously, I'm not that concerned. On a brighter note, I would like to add that this is a story that has super long chapters, but this is only the prologue, so feel free to sit back, get some popcorn and read! xD

Prologue: Mikan meets Lucifer

Sumire gave a shrill shriek when Mikan, Hotaru and her walked down the hall passageway towards their classroom. Mikan asked, annoyed, "What's with all that shrieking? It's only the first day of the school year and you're already all psyched up about your nails and your hair?"

"No!" Sumire squealed excitedly. "Haven't you seen the notice board earlier? We're in the same class as _the _Hyuuga Natsume!!"

"Er… Who's that, again?" Mikan asked sheepishly, as she scratched her head.

Sumire's eyes opened wide, and her jaw hit the ground. "WHAT?! Don't you know who THE HYUUGA NATSUME is??" She screamed, whilst Mikan and Hotaru covered their ears.

"Well, kinda… When some of his fangirls squeal about them and I happen to pass them in the hallways… But I've never met him personally…" Mikan said slowly.

"Well, that's WHY I'm so excited! I've never seen him personally either!! And just imagine! I'm going to be in the same class as THE HYUUGA NATSUME and Nogi Ruka!" Sumire had this big, dreamy smile on her face.

Hotaru said monotonously, "Well, technically, I don't really care, as long as they are a good source of income for me. Getting rich is my current goal at the moment."

Mikan nodded happily. "Now THERE'S the Hotaru I know! As expected of my twin!" She grinned, and hugged Hotaru, and Hotaru glared at her.

"No hugging me. The fee is 10,000 rabbits. Pay me when we return home." Hotaru told her, when they reached the classroom.

"You know, Permy, you are so different from us! I mean, one finds it really hard to find us as cousins!" Mikan remarked when they stepped through the classroom door.

"…" Sumire glared at her, and Mikan raised her eyebrow.

"What? I'm merely stating a fact!" Mikan protested.

"Right, and I'm Barney." Sumire said sarcastically.

"Hey! I thought you didn't know who Barney was!" Mikan pointed an accusing finger at her as they walked down the classroom, to the three empty seats right at the back of the classroom.

"I didn't. But hearing your description, I have this impression of him being a purple dinosaur with green spots, or something like that. Anyway, who cares?" Sumire retorted.

They sat down, when the blonde, homeroom teacher entered. "Good-morning class!" He sang cheerily. "It's a self-study period today, and so I'm going to leave this class in the hands of this nice, substitute teacher!"

"H-Hi. I'm Fukutan-sensei. I'll be your substitute teacher for this period." A guy with a long, black hair stood up from the teacher's deck and greeted the class shakily.

The class started jeering at him, and threw spitballs and stationery at him, while the homeroom teacher simply slipped out of the classroom, leaving Mikan and Sumire to sweat-drop in his absence.

"Oh well!" Sumire grinned once the homeroom teacher was gone. "Now that he's away, I have more time to try to get Natsume-sama to notice me!" She sidled off to the table beside theirs, and tried to get in between the circle of fan girls who had already crowded around Natsume's and Ruka's table, trying to flirt with them.

Mikan stared at her disappearing cousin, shrugged, and sat down next to Hotaru, who was working on fixing a machine, while reading a book on how to handle gears. She borrowed a book from Hotaru, 'How to be a millionaire' and started reading.

Just when she was reading excitedly into the part on how to judge the market size, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and was furious. _HOW DARE SOMEONE INTERRUPT MY READING?! _She stood up, and started shouting, as she whirled around. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GOOD BOOK, TOO!" And as she turned around 180 degrees, she realized that she was staring at the oh-so-dreamy-Prince-Charming Nogi Ruka. "Oh." She said, when realization dawned on her. She looked back to Hotaru when she heard absolute silence in the classroom, and Hotaru gave her an amused look.

Every fan girl was mortified that a mere mortal girl had dared to scream at their Ruka-sama, and they were shocked into silence.

"Er… Sorry. I just wanted to borrow your stapler…" Ruka whispered, and Mikan found herself looking into his eyes. _Y'know, they're kinda blue, like the ocean. One could swim in them. Wait! Mikan, DON'T GO THERE!_ Mikan's brain shrieked, and she snapped back to reality at once.

"Oh, er, sure." Mikan replied uncertainly, and opened her pencil case, took out her stapler and handed it to Ruka. "Sorry for the yelling," she added, and Ruka gave her a gentle smile.

"Thanks!" Then he headed back to his seat, his shiny blue hair reflecting the light, moved gently about, the breeze playing with it. Mikan stared at him as he walked back, and finally admitted it to herself: _He's cute…_

A voice poked her train of thoughts, and said, "You think he's cute?"

"Not just cute, he's simply _magical_." Mikan uttered dreamily, and then suddenly went crashing back to earth.

"Wait, Hotaru!!" What's with that question?!" Mikan protested loudly, and Hotaru shrugged.

"I saw your spaced-out expression and figured you might be thinking of something within those lines, was all."

Mikan turned red, and mumbled something about Hotaru being a busybody, and Hotaru narrowed her eyes, and hit her with her horse shoe glove.

----

It was after school, and Sumire was whining about her lack of closet and that she needed someone to accompany her to Central Town to get some new outfits, and Mikan was trying to convince Hotaru to go with Sumire.

"Why don't you go with Sumire instead, Mikan?" Hotaru answered in a bored voice, clicking away at her phone.

"I _told_ you—I've got to do my homework! The new teacher gave me a lot, and you of all people should know how long I take to do math!" Mikan complained. It was the second day of the new school term, and they were in the lunchroom, trying to make themselves be heard to each other, over the screams of the fan girls and fan boys.

Hotaru looked up from her bowl of crab brains, and froze slightly. "Luna alert." She hissed to them, and Mikan's eyes widened, while Sumire's hair stood up.

They narrowed her eyes at the Beauty Queen of the school, who was known for flirting and even bedding all the good-looking guys on campus. Well, all except for Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka, of course. I mean, Mikan was much more beautiful than her, but the only flaw that boys found with her was that she didn't bother to communicate with boys, whilst Koizumi Luna practically treated flirting with boys a daily necessity.

Black hair, blue eyes, and pale, flawless skin like silk, she was every boy's dream. It didn't help that all her clothes were designer outfits, and to Mikan, she was just a slut who was trying to dominate the world with her figure and looks.

Well, actually, ditto to Sumire's and Hotaru's feelings. Not that Hotaru or Mikan cared, though. They were more at the money phase of their lives rather than the boy phase.

Sumire was pissed off that Luna just had to be at Gakuen Alice, seeing as with her around, she would have a much lesser chance of getting noticed by Hyuuga Natsume. After all, those two were always flirting with each other, but word was that Hyuuga Natsume had never really considered Luna as a potential girlfriend. Rather, she was thought of as a dumb bimbo who was just here to entertain him. Mikan, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was the Head Prefect On Probation (H-POP), and excelled in both the arts and sports. She had an excellent brain, which far exceeded countless students, but naturally, she still wasn't up to Hotaru's standards.

The only reason why Hotaru wasn't chosen to be the Head Prefect On Probation was the fact that she was cold most of the time, and prefects had to friendly, so that it would be easier for the students to approach them to ask questions.

Undoubtedly, Sumire had a good brain, too, but the problem here was that she used the 99 percent of her brain to work on how to get guys, leaving the 1 percent of her brain to struggle with normal schoolwork, handling co-curricular activities, and such.

Mikan looked at Luna, mad at the way she was behaving to everyone. Luna used to be Mikan's best friend, till they graduated and entered Gakuen Alice. Previously, they were in an all-girls' school, so nobody really complimented them on their looks, but upon entering their new school, Luna immediately got into the center of attention because of her skills with facial makeup, and when Luna became so much more popular than Mikan, she realized that she couldn't afford for her social status to drop because of one girl, and thus, she forced Mikan out of her inner circle of close friends.

Luna was waving and smiling to all the boys in the lunchroom, but yet, she hissed and glared at every single girl in her way, all with the exception of her own friends who were walking with her, laughing at some mean joke she had just told.

_Little hypocrite…_ Mikan unconsciously gritted her teeth and glared hard and deep at her. Luna stopped at Mikan's table on her way to her own table, and smiled maliciously.

"How's my little girl doing, Sakura dear?" She asked, showing her sharp teeth. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Doing just fine without you, Koizumi-chan. I've been earning loads of bucks, and I'm surprised to see that you are still constantly spending all of that cash in your wallet. I heard that Koizumi Corporation isn't doing too well recently. Aren't you scared that your daddy might go bankrupt one of these days, when the market goes down and the stocks he's dabbling in will create a big hole in his bank account? Anyway, I'm quite concerned about your mother these days. I heard you are forbidding her to come to your house, worried that they might find out she's your mother, anxious that they don't think a frumpy woman is your own biological mother? I deeply hope that's not true. I mean, she's such a dear, and often comes over to my house for tea, when my mother invites her!" Mikan said sarcastically, and Hotaru stared at her in surprise. Since when did Mikan start getting smart in the 'money' department?

Luna gave her a deathglare, hissed at her, and stormed off to her table, just in time to catch Natsume's smirk, and she looked at him, horrified, apparently thinking he was on her side, but turned out that he wasn't.

Mikan, Hotaru and Sumire finished their lunch, and went out of the lunchroom. But just before they went, Natsume had a good view of Mikan, and licked his lips.

_Sakura Mikan. Brown hair, eyes like melted chocolate, good figure, good facial features. Next target: Lock On. _He smirked.

When Mikan reached her room in the three-star room, she was determined to find out more about Luna's weaknesses, and thus started to surf the internet and looked for data categorized under the words 'Beauty Queen of Gakuen Alice'.

When she found an interesting weblink, 'Luna's profile at Gakuen Alice', she grinned and clicked on it.

_THE MOMENT YOU ARE ALL WAITING FOR!! DRUMROLL, PLEASE!!_

_Luna's profile data base_

_By Highly informed member of the Gossip Department in Gakuen Alice._

_Other than being known as a the "Beauty Queen" in school, she is also known as the "Sluttish Queen" in school, no matter how harsh that might be. A girl who doesn't get good grades and is practically flunking all her subjects with the exception of Drama in which she continuously gets As for this particular subject. Not surprisingly, seeing as she exaggerates and acts all dramatic throughout her entire life._

_Luna Koizumi, a girl with a deprived childhood, spends all her time flirting with boys because she simply cannot find anything else she deems better to do. It's always, "Oh, Ryan, I can't wait for our study date __**tonight.**__ Why don't we go to my room after dinner? (hint, hint)" She takes it upon herself to be the president of the Natsume Hyuuga fan club, which is complete with badges and posters and pictures of Natsume himself. Desperate to get his attention, she always runs over to him and throws herself on him, but surprisingly, he always manages to escape from her 'killer body' and flings her off him._

_Applause to Natsume for refusing to fall into our "Sluttish Queen"'s trap, and boos to her pathetic continual attempts to seduce the campus hottie. Known to be notorious to be promiscuous through major rumors around school, she was said to be witnessed luring a particular maths teacher who always has a frog on his shoulder (hint, hint) into her bedroom one particular night, when they were seen arguing in the hallway earlier due to her failing grades in math. Does this teacher sound familiar to you? He sure does to me. (Fake cough) Ahem. Anyway, moving on._

_To regards with the rumors going in circulation around campus, yes, they are true. I, in fact, have posted pictures on this website with the links below as evidence. To the fan boys of Luna, GET A LIFE. There is no point in hanging out with someone who is utterly and hopelessly flirty, irresponsible, and dates one guy after another._

_I mean, doesn't the fact that she had actually successfully lured a wrinkled old teacher into HER BEDROOM just to prevent him from complaining about her grades just make you sick?! Right. Well, this article is going to end here. If you, Koizumi Luna, is reading this right now, I would like to ask you, is this article upsetting? Do you hate this article? Just to let you know, I'm NEVER removing this article off the website. I'm going to show this article and spread it world-wide. Humiliating Luna Koizumi is one of my goals in life, and I'm never going to let anyone deter me from this quest._

_Sincerely wishing to destroy your life through gossips,_

_Gakuen Alice Gossiping Department._

Mikan finished reading it, and raised her eyebrows, "Not that I want to admit it, seeing as Luna deserves it, but the person who wrote this article is mean. Amazing." She gave a grin, when an idea popped up in her head all of a sudden. _How about if Luna saw her photo together with this article in the school newspaper tomorrow? _She immediately reached for her phone, and called Hotaru's dorm number.

"Hotaru? I need to ask you a favour. You're on the school paper, right? Say what if we do this? You see…" Mikan spent the afternoon explaining her story to Hotaru, and could practically feel a malicious aura over the phone from Hotaru. "Excellent idea." Hotaru murmured.

To be continued…


	3. In Love? Maybe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2:

Mikan was strolling down the hallways with Hotaru and Sumire that morning when they spotted Luna and her cronies giggling over a new dress Luna was wearing. It was the weekends, and they didn't have any lessons. Students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted to wear on weekends, because the teachers believed that it made the students more motivated to study or whatever crap.

Anyway, Luna was flipping her hair, and she was smirking. "I'll have you know that this dress from New York cost me 60000 rabbits. It was specially designed for me by a famous artist!" She purred. And the girls surrounding her wow-ed and ooh-ed.

Mikan rolled her eyes. Since when did Luna's clothes NOT come from New York?

As Luna and her girl friends walked down the hall, they heard giggling, and Luna whipped her head around. Girls were reading the school newspaper and pointing at her. She glared at all of them, and snatched a copy from one of the eighth-graders, and started to read what the article said.

Mikan saw her, and she and Hotaru smirked. Sumire frowned at them, "You did something to her, right? What's with the smirks?"

"Just wait and see…" Mikan gave a mysterious smile, and true enough, three minutes later…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A scream echoed within the school, and everyone covered their ears as the windows shattered, and the cup of coffee which Misaki-sensei was holding spilt on the floor.

Luna's blue eyes flashed red, and for a moment, Mikan thought she looked like a crazed vampire. _Not that it makes a difference to her usual self, anyway._ Mikan shrugged, and Luna stormed up to Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura. I know you made that article." Luna hissed in a low voice.

"How I could I? You saw it yourself. It was made by a highly informed member of the Gossiping Department in Gakuen Alice." Mikan said innocently.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME, MIKAN SAKURA! WHEN I SAY _**YOU**_ WROTE IT, _**YOU**_ WROTE IT! UNDERSTAND?!" Luna exploded. Several people in her vicinity winced, while Hotaru and Sumire retreated to the caterpillar container which was sound-proof to let their ears recuperate.

"You know, Luna, I seriously wasn't the one who wrote it. But, you can have my word for it. I found it on the internet and contributed it to the gossip column. By the way, you are totally ruining your voice. And, I also heard you're performing on stage as a singer next week for the Alice festival?" Mikan said, filing her nails.

Luna clenched her teeth, growled at her, and stormed off. Mikan smirked. "Excellent."

Hotaru and Sumire came out of the caterpillar container and patted her on the back.

When they were walking down the second corridor, Sumire suddenly squealed. "Kyaa!" She shrieked.

Mikan frowned, annoyed. "What? I just recovered from Luna, you know."

"Shut up! Oh my _GOD…_" Sumire half-whispered and half-shrieked. "Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi are in the same hallway as we are!" She tugged Mikan's shirt, and Mikan rolled her eyes.

Then, she gazed over at them and her eyes widened. Natsume was staring at her. He saw her stare at him, and gave her a smirk and a wink. All the girls surrounding him fainted at once. Mikan gave a confused look, and Sumire, who saw him winking at her, gasped.

"MIKAN! You didn't tell me you were going out with him!" She hissed.

"I wasn't!" She protested, holding up her arms.

"Like hell you aren't!" Sumire snapped, folding her arms. "I SAW him. He was winking at you. Even if you aren't interested, HE sure is."

"So? Oh, hey! Permy, come take a look! The guy who used your _Vogue _magazine as the toilet paper the other day is hanging out with them!" Mikan replied excitedly, when she spotted the familiar dirty-blonde head among the rest of the popular guys.

Sumire stopped her ranting, and looked over. "Oh. My. God. THAT guy who ruined my magazine and is so totally UNcool is hanging with Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi?!" She shrieked.

The guy appeared to have heard her loud shrieking, raised his head and saw her. He smiled, waved at the three girls, and went back to continue his conversation with the popular boys.

Then, Mikan heard a sigh from her side. She turned around, and saw Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya from her class looking dreamily at the boys. "Oh, hi, you're Mikan Sakura from our class, right? I'm Anna, and she's Nonoko! Although, I think you already know us from the introduction at the beginning of this school term!" Anna said cheerfully, upon spotting Mikan.

Mikan smiled. Anna then continued, and soon caught Hotaru's and Sumire's attention. "See those guys? Kokoro Yomi is SO hot. Yuu Tobita isn't that bad, either. Both Nonoko and I are obsessed with them. Except that Nonoko is obsessed with Tobita-san, while I'm—You got it—all for Yomi-kun." She sighed dreamily again, and Sumire, who had looked utterly disturbed at her statement, started and interrupted her.

"EW. Kokoro Yomi? I can't believe this. You like that guy? Did you know what he did to my magazine?" Sumire shrieked.

"Yes? What exactly did I do to your magazine?" An innocent voice asked, which Sumire found annoyingly familiar, and so she turned around.

And gasped, upon seeing one of the popular guys up close. "You!" She growled.

"Me…?" Kokoro asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. Mikan thought grimly, _He sure is good at acting._

"OH! Get OUT of my WAY!" Sumire huffed, shoved him aside, and stalked off.

"I'll go after her." Hotaru told Mikan dully, who in turn nodded, and walked off.

"Hey." The dirty-blonde headed boy stuck his hand out to Mikan, and smiled. "I'm Kokoro Yomi. You can call me Koko."

Mikan raised her eyebrows. Was this guy for real? After making sure that the guy didn't have anything that could shock her with his hand, she took it, and shook it.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, and my cousin who screamed at you earlier was Sumire Shouda."

"Oh, she's your cousin? You two look and act so differently!" He exclaimed, and Mikan thought he was being a little too dramatic for his own good. Still, she had to admit, he was cooler than most guys.

She finally cracked a tiny smile, and told him, "I get that a lot."

He nodded understandingly. "So, where's your friends?" She asked, looking around for Natsume and his cronies.

"Gone for detention." He said simply, and Mikan grinned.

"I heard that they were notorious in that field," she joked. "You know, I've got a couple of friends who want to meet you, and—" She turned around to look for Nonoko and Anna. "Hey, where did they go?" She said, confused.

"If you're talking about the blue-haired girl and pink-haired girl, the pink-haired girl fainted and her friend brought her to the infirmary." He said, as if reading her thoughts.

Mikan was about to open her mouth, when he said, "Before you ask, yes, I read your mind. I have the Mind-reading Alice. What's yours?"

"Nullification." She said, and then grinned. "I think we're going to be good friends; I have some use for your Alice. Looks like we're going to meet each other often. What's your phone number?"

Narrator: So that was how Mikan and Koko met. The two of them had a couple of sparks between them, and Mikan wasn't about to deny that. Next morning at school in class, self-study period.

Mikan was squealing to Sumire about this new store at the mall which sold the yummiest candy ever, which was about as soft as cotton candy, but extremely portable, but the best part was that there was several flavours.

Sumire giggled along with her, and as the two of them walked down the classroom heading towards the door to go to the library (Hotaru was in her lab), Mikan accidentally tripped over someone's bag and shrieked when she fell over someone in front of her. The whole room was quiet, and Mikan felt a hand at her stomach, and she squeaked, and hopped up immediately. Unfortunately, she did not choose to immediately stand up, but instead had her two hands on both sides of the head of the person under her, and her knees were in between his.

"…" She stared at Ruka Nogi, one of the most-sought after guys, who was currently under her, and was blushing, badly. Mortified, she got off, and apologized thoroughly, while blushing heavily. Ruka was coughing and looking the other way, and Sumire had fainted.

"Ah… Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Mikan twiddled her thumbs together, and looked at her shoes, while the fan girls started to shout profanities at her.

"It's alright! I know you didn't mean to!" Ruka laughed nervously, and flashed her a smile, one of forgiveness.

Mikan brightened, and gave him a huge, sunny smile that seemed to light up the whole room, and Ruka stared, entranced. Finally, he broke the gaze and coughed once more, blushing really hard this time, and whispered, "Right. Anyway, I think you should bring your friend with you to the infirmary. See you around, _Sakura-san_." He then gave one last tiny smile, and turned around, heading for his seat. Mikan stared at him.

His mop of golden head seemed to shine really brightly in the room, and the graceful way he moved was simply beyond Mikan's description. _Hotaru was right,_ Mikan thought, _he really is magical._

With a heave, and she pulled Sumire up from the ground, and went out of the classroom, intending to bring her to the infirmary, not noticing the ruby eyes following her every move as she went out of the classroom.

The said raven-haired boy nodded to Ruka, and jumped out of the window, undoubtedly heading for the infirmary as well.

_To Be Continued..._

_**-MikanXNatsumefan101: HAH. I finally posted this chapter up. Sorry for the long wait, people. Will get to revising the third one as well, too. CYA! **_


	4. The Ransom Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 3

Mikan heaved Sumire on the hospital bed before she sat down on a chair and heaving heavily. "Whew!" She sighed. She checked her watch, and found that lessons were over for the day.

Sumire stirred a little, and Mikan stared at her. After a few moments, she heard the door open slowly. "Good thing you're finally here, doctor. I know you have a lot of patients to deal with, but it can't really possibly take you so long!" She complained as she stood up.

But when Mikan faced the person standing in front of her, she said, "Wait. I don't remember a doctor with red eyes… And anyway, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "…"

"Oh!" Mikan's eyes went big all of a sudden, "I know who you are! Natsume Hyuuga, right?!"

"Way to go, baka." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Whatever. I don't know you, and you don't know me. See you." Mikan was about to stroll out of the door, to look for the doctor, when he called out.

"See you around school, Polkadots." He said monotonously.

Mikan stopped all of a sudden, and he smirked. Slowly, she turned around. "You… YOU PERVERT!" She yelled.

"Seriously, I would have expected better underwear taste from someone so old." He replied, while strolling away.

Mikan's brow furrowed. "ARGH!" She jumped up, and in a flash, sent a flying kick to his face. "If I hear you say one more crack about my underwear, Hyuuga, I swear I'm going to sue your ass to Pluto, you hear me?!"

Natsume sat up from the floor, and smirked. "I have more money than you have, anyway. Not likely you'll be able to sue me successfully, _Mikan Sakura_."

She gave him a death glare, and ran off. _That stupid pervert! How could he freaking peek at my UNDERWEAR?! _Once Mikan got the doctor, she headed right off to the classroom to cool down.

When Mikan arrived at the classroom, intending to have some quiet time for herself, she spotted someone already there. More specifically, _Ruka Nogi._

When she sat down on her seat, pulling out her scooter from under her table, intending to go for a ride instead, she heard a voice. "_Sakura-san?_ What are you doing here?"

Her face went completely red, and she turned slowly… "Ah… Nogi-san… I was planning to go to the school garden to relax…"

He smiled, and Mikan thought, _Those eyes!_ "Well, then, can I join you?"

"E-eh?" Mikan stared, "Well… Umm… sure." He smiled in thanks as he sat on her scooter behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and she blushed in return.

-

-

-

Several minutes later, the two of them were lying down on the grass of the garden, with Mikan and Ruka looking in the sky.

Ruka was the one who first started a conversation. "Do you wish you were someone else?"

"W-What's with that question?" Mikan, startled, looked at him, turning her head.

"It's as if on a certain day, you forgot to bring your homework, and Jinno was in charge of that class. Your best friend has it easy; the teachers are all scared of him, and he doesn't have to do any work, and he still tops it. Ever felt like that?"

"We-ell, Hotaru isn't exactly the terror of all the teachers, but she does do her homework, and always does well in all her subjects. In a way, yeah. I do want to be her."

Ruka turned his head to the side, facing her. Now, their faces were only two-inches apart. Mikan found herself losing her sense of rationality, as she gazed into his eyes. They were like sparkling water, she noticed.

"What's your favourite colour, by the way, Sakura-san?" He asked, looking back up in the sky.

"Shiny baby blue, just like your eyes." Mikan replied dreamily, and Ruka immediately jerked his face to look at her in a bewildered fashion.

"U-Um!" Mikan's face turned red as she got flustered. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking—it was just that your eyes are so… blinding. It's got an effect on me. My favorite colour is ruby red, and baby blue."

"I see… Mine's green and navy blue." He replied, looking at the sky once again.

Suddenly, the bell for dinner rang, and Mikan jumped up from the grass. "We should get back." She said awkwardly, still relieving the moment.

"Yeah…" He replied, as he stood up.

"Erm… Ano… Nogi-san? Do you mind if I call you R-Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, twiddling her thumbs against each other.

"Ruka-_pyon_?" His face looked puzzled.

"Erm… I noticed that you were always carrying around a baby rabbit with you, and I thought… You know… It might fit…" Mikan looked down, and immediately looked up, and exclaimed, "But, you know, it's alright to continue calling you Nogi-san, if you don't like it!"

"Ruka-pyon is fine." He cut across her sentence, his back already against her. He turned his head once more, his lips curving up into a real smile, ever since the incident, and said quietly, "Mikan…-chan."

Mikan's face turned red, and she said in a hurry, "Anyway, I've got to go to the cafeteria now. Hotaru and Sumire are probably looking for me now. See you, R-Ruka-pyon." She added the last word, blushing lightly, and ran off.

He smiled at her disappearing back, and started walking to the cafeteria himself. Mikan got herself a tray of food, and sat down at the usual table where Hotaru and Sumire and herself sat.

"I saw him just now!" Sumire gushed, as Hotaru continued to eat her crab brains quietly. "And he was _winking_ at me! Do you think he likes me??" She finished excitedly, shrieking loudly.

"Who?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Who else?" Sumire said impatiently. "Natsume Hyuuga, of course!"

"WHAT?" Mikan gaped at her.

"Ha! See? I _knew _you would be jealous!" Sumire gloated.

"No, what I mean is, how can you go ga-ga over that freakin', perverted and idiotic guy?" Mikan unwrapped the foil covering her sandwich.

HOW _DARE_ YOU INSULT HIM!" Sumire screamed, straight at her face.

"I mean," Mikan protested, "Just earlier, I met the true him! Did you know what he did? I mean, he peeked—never mind," she slumped in her seat, unwilling to reveal what he had done, in case Sumire screamed her head off. It wasn't going to be a pleasant sight, Mikan reflected, as she shuddered.

Fortunately, Sumire hadn't noticed, and she was still ranting at Mikan. After a while of ranting, Mikan felt a shadow above her, and she turned around. Surprise, surprise.

"Luna." She said calmly. Luna glared at her, and said in a creepy voice.

"Mikan, I wish to speak to you." She said in a poisonous sweet voice, and started dragging her towards the girls' washroom.

She let go of Mikan's arms the moment they were safe in the room, she screamed to her face. "MIKAN SAKURA!!" She screeched. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!"

"Er…" Mikan scratched her head. "I… took the last chicken salad and left you with the fatty junk food meal? Ah he he he…" She laughed nervously, and Luna sweat-dropped, but only briefly.

"NO!" She roared. "Well, just a little part of that, BUT ANYWAY! NATSUME BROKE UP WITH ME AND IT'S ALL _**YOUR**_ FAULT!" She yelled, and burst into tears.

Mikan stared at her enemy, who was sobbing thoroughly. "Oh…" She said unsurely. "A-are you alright?" She asked sheepishly, when Luna screamed in anguish, and dropped to the floor, sobbing louder than previously, and her screams went up another octave.

"ALRIGHT? _ALRIGHT?_ HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS _ALRIGHT?!_" Luna screamed repeatedly.

"NATSUME BROKE UP WITH ME! ME! _ME, THE MOST WANTED GIRL IN SCHOOL!"_

Mikan sweat-dropped. "I didn't get the impression that you guys were dating in the first place…" She muttered.

"Well, we WERE dating." Luna sniffed, apparently offended by Mikan's bluntness.

"But nobody saw him taking you out on dates." Mikan pointed out, and sat down beside her, starting up a conversation.

"That's true." Luna admitted.

"But he did, right?" Mikan asked curiously.

"No…" Luna replied quietly, as her sniffles got softer.

"Eh?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What?" Luna asked, annoyed.

"But you said you and him were dating!" Mikan answered.

"I did? Oh, yeah." Luna wiped her nose. "Well, I _thought_ we were. He never really went out with another girl before, after all. And since that was— OH MY GOD. I TOTALLY FORGOT. MY MASCARA!!" She suddenly jumped up from the tiled floor.

"I can't go out like this!" She wailed, looking in the mirror, seeing the mascara that had streaked down her cheeks.

"Point taken." Hotaru said coldly when she walked in. She pulled out her baka gun that Mikan recognised as the same one Hotaru used to shoot her with whenever she did something retarded, and she gave an involuntary wince at the not-so-happy memories.

She shot Luna with the baka gun before Luna could even speak, and pulled her hands together, hand-cuffing them. She then proceeded to drag her out of the toilet. Mikan who had been frozen in position gazing at shock, snapped out of it, and asked her, "Where are you putting her?"

"In the janitor's closet." Hotaru continued dragging her out of the washroom, and added, "Of course, I'll keep her tied up and get the ransom from her fan boys. You can split the profit with me." She gave a tiny smirk, and Mikan gawked before recovering.

After which she ran out and shouted, "Wait for me, Hotaru!"

Hotaru smiled at her handiwork, and began installing a security camera, ensuring that Luna wouldn't try to escape. Luna was still knocked-out, and Mikan shuddered when she thought of what Hotaru did to the janitor earlier.

_Flashback:_

_The two of them strolled into the janitor's closet, and immediately, he jumped up of his chair, "What are you two doing?" He demanded at once, and Mikan knew he didn't trust the students at all, not since the day Natsume and co. played a prank on him by pretending there was a leak in the women's toilet, and told him there wasn't anyone in the washroom, when in actual fact, it was packed with girls. After they pushed him in, he came out with a black eye with several bruises, and it was said that he became grumpy ever since._

_Hotaru didn't say a word. Instead, she pulled out the baka gun again, shot him ten times, and when he slumped to the floor, without making a sound which most of her victims did, Mikan got a bit worried. "What did you do to him, Hotaru?"_

"_The bullets are tranquilizers. He won't be able to wake up until ten days later." Hotaru then pulled him out of the closet, flung him into the nearest dustbin, with a huge clunk, and Mikan gave a squeak of pity for the poor janitor. After all, he hadn't done anything to them._

_I guess that's Hotaru for you, Mikan reflected as she stepped into the closet together with Hotaru._

_End of flashback._

Luna was tied up, with her legs and hands roped together, she looked almost pitiful under the dim light from the pathetic bulb that was hanging on the ceiling in a way that made it look as if it was about to drop at any second. _Almost,_ Mikan reminded herself, _but not pitiful enough._

Mikan watched as Hotaru set up the camera, and at last she was done. She then turned to the door and appeared to be welding something to the door, but Mikan couldn't see what it was. After finalizing the product, Hotaru stepped back and said with satisfaction, "Let's go. I've installed the lock already. No one without a key can enter and no one can leave without a specialized card."

Mikan gave a nod and the two of them stepped out. Once they were in the safety of Hotaru's lab, Hotaru started doing some work on her computer. When Mikan asked her what she was doing, she replied, "Sending the ransom note to every fan boy on campus via email. I've got all their email address saved on my computer data base."

Mikan beamed. "I knew it, Hotaru. You know anything and everything."

When Hotaru finally clicked the 'enter' button, she gave a twisted little smile. "Let the fun begin." And strangely enough, Mikan didn't feel an ounce of guilt. In fact, she didn't feel anything at all. The only bit of regret was that they had once again, left Sumire out of the fun. But hey, they could always fill her in on the details the next morning. And as Hotaru said, let the fun begin.

-To be continued-

Author's note: Hey people. Sorry for taking so long to update. My MYE results sucked. And now I'm totally grounded. Plus, I'm also grounded from the computer. Just decided to sneak out to update at least one chapter. Old readers will find that this chapter has some edited parts that I felt weren't so great. Love you guys! Will try to update next chapter A.S.A.P, ne! Bye bye~


End file.
